Powdery mildews are fungal diseases that affect a wide range of plants including cereals, grasses, vegetables, ornamentals, weeds, shrubs, fruit trees, broad-leaved shade and forest trees, that is caused by different species of fungi in the order Erysiphales. The disease is characterized by spots or patches of white to grayish, talcum-powder-like growth that produce tiny, pinhead-sized, spherical fruiting structures (the cleistothecia or overwintering bodies of the fungus), that are first white, later yellow-brown and finally black. The fungi that cause powdery mildews are host specific and cannot survive without the proper host plant. They produce mycelium (fungal threads) that grow only on the surface of the plant and feed by sending haustoria, or root-like structures, into the epidermal cells of the plant. The fungi overwinter on plant debris as cleistothecia or mycelia. In the spring, the cleistothecia produce spores that are moved to susceptible hosts by rain, wind or insects.
Powdery mildew disease is particularly prevalent in temperate and humid climates, where they frequently cause significant yield losses and quality reductions in various agricultural settings including greenhouse and field farming. This affects key cereals (e.g. barley and wheat), horticultural crops (e.g. grapevine, pea and tomato) and economically important ornamentals (e.g. roses). Limited access to natural sources of resistance to powdery mildews, rapid changes in pathogen virulence and the time consuming introgression of suitable resistance genes into elite varieties has led to the widespread use of fungicides to control the disease. This has not surprisingly led to the evolution and spread of fungicide resistance, which is especially dramatic amongst the most economically important powdery mildews.
Downy mildew diseases are caused by oomycete microbes from the family Peronosporaceae that are parasites of plants. Peronosporaceae are obligate biotrophic plant pathogens and parasitize their host plants as an intercellular mycelium using haustoria to penetrate the host cells. The downy mildews reproduce asexually by forming sporangia on distinctive white sporangiophores usually formed on the lower surface of infected leaves. These constitute the “downy mildew” and the initial symptoms appear on leaves as light green to yellow spots. The sporangia are wind-dispersed to the surface of other leaves. Depending on the genus, the sporangia may germinate by forming zoospores or by germ-tube. In the latter case, the sporangia behave like fungal conidia and are often referred to as such. Sexual reproduction is via oospores.
Most Peronosporaceae are pathogens of herbaceous dicots. Some downy mildew genera have relatively restricted host ranges, e.g. Basidiophora, Paraperonospora, Protobremia and Bremia on Asteraceae; Perofascia and Hyaloperonospora almost exclusively on Brassicaceae; Viennotia, Graminivora, Poakatesthia, Sclerospora and Peronosclerospora on Poaceae, Plasmoverna on Ranunculaceae. However, the largest genera, Peronospora and Plasmopara, have very wide host ranges.
In commercial agriculture, downy mildews are a particular problem for growers of crucifers, grapes and vegetables that grow on vines. Peronosporaceae of economic importance include Plasmopara viticola which infect grapevines, Peronospora tabacina which causes blue mold on tobacco, Bremia lactucae, a parasite on lettuce, and Plasmopara halstedii on sunflower.
Rusts (Pucciniales, formerly Uredinales) are obligate biotrophic parasites of vascular plants. Rusts affect a variety of plants; leaves, stems, fruits and seeds and is most commonly seen as coloured powder, composed of tiny aeciospores which land on vegetation producing pustules, or uredia, that form on the lower surfaces. During late spring or early summer, yellow orange or brown, hairlike or ligulate structures called telia grow on the leaves or emerge from bark of woody hosts. These telia produce teliospores which will germinate into aerial basidiospores, spreading and causing further infection.
The Death No Defense 1 (DND1) gene was identified from an Arabidopsis mutant unable to mount a Hypersensitive Response upon challenge by avirulent Pseudomonas syringae strains but nevertheless able to control pathogen infection (Yu I C, Parker J, Bent A F. Gene-for-gene disease resistance without the hypersensitive response in Arabidopsis dnd1 mutant. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1998 95(13):7819-24.). The DND1 mutant was subsequently shown to be a loss of function allele in the AtCNGC2, a cyclic nucleotide-gated ion channel which results in constitutively elevated salicylic acid levels and increased pathogenesis-related (PR) gene expression (Clough S J et al. The Arabidopsis dnd1 “defense, no death” gene encodes a mutated cyclic nucleotide-gated ion channel. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2000 97(16):9323-8). In addition to elevated resistance to Pseudomonas, the DND1 Arabidopsis mutant demonstrated higher resistance to Xanthomonas campestris pv. campestris and X c. pv. Raphani (bacteria), Peronospora parasitica (oomycete) and Tobacco ringspot virus. However plants exhibit a dwarf phenotype and were conditional lesion mimics under certain conditions